


A Hearty Meal

by frog_lord_supreme



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bonus Stage Spoilers (Witch's Heart), Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lord_supreme/pseuds/frog_lord_supreme
Summary: A certain traveller is reminded of his past self thanks to certain someone."Meals are important! Don't forget to eat proper meals!"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Emotion.

Something that the teal-haired man doesn’t need.

If you want something done right, forget your sanity. The ones who give in to madness are the ones who win in the battlefield.

After all, they’re all just strangers to him. He doesn’t have any deep connections with these people. He doesn’t have any connections with anyone. 

To realize your wish, you have to go mad. Isn’t it always like that?

Well, at least to him.

Ugh. Mornings. He hated waking up just for the sunlight to seep into the windows. His eyes just can’t bear to look at how happy the sun shines. It’d remind him of his happy times that makes him want to throw up. It has become his unusual routine. Throwing up, disgusted by the sunshine, disgusted by his past self, disgusted with his happy dreams. All of them are just hindrances to him now. 

He doesn’t need them. 

Going places to places makes him look like some sort of traveler. He embraced the fact that he’s become a researcher of some sorts, introducing himself like that whenever he meets someone useful along the way. He isn’t necessarily lying about it though. After the past years, he’s left wandering that he’s forgotten how to return to his hometown now. Well, not that it matters to him now. What even is the use of a home… if there’s no one waiting for you there anymore?

Packing up all the things in his backpack, Ashe man got himself a chang shan as a remembrance to the place. It is pretty baggy, but at least he can slip a knife or two in it. For safety purposes, that’s what he thought.

“All right…well, that’s that. I suppose this place has no use for me now.”  
Getting ready to leave the place, he braided his hair so it’d go well with his outfit. Not gonna lie, the chang shan and his braided hair made him look like a chinese. He isn’t chinese. Please keep that in mind.

‘Ah, where should I go next I wonder? These information I have gathered still haven’t given me a clue on where to find that legendary treasure…’ he thought, paying the woman in the counter for the stay. “Thank you for staying. Have a nice day sir” the woman smiled. “Oh my my my! The service of this place was very heartwarming! I’ll make sure to come back here again. ‘til next time!” And with that, Ashe went off to his next destination.

On the way, unnecessary memories resurfaced in his mind. It gave him a sour taste, sighing as he kept fidgeting. Suddenly, a teal-haired man with a beanie bumped into him. The taller man came to a halt, but suddenly zoned out as the shorter man quickly apologized. Too bad, Ashe wasn’t paying attention to the shorter man in front of him.

“Um…are you okay? You look pale…” the shorter man lightly pat his shoulder, snapping him back to reality. “Uhhh…ah! D-did I…wait what?” he looked at the man in front of him as he raised his sleeve, covering his own mouth. “My my…it seems I bumped into you without noticing. My apologies.”

“Uh no! Maybe it’s my fault as well! I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings” the shorter man quickly replied, fidgeting. “You look so pale mister…are you okay?”

“Huh? Me? Oh…” Ashe put his palm on his forehead. “No. Maybe I’m just tired. But don’t worry! I’m fine!” he smiled, wanting to get out of this situation quickly. He doesn’t need anyone worrying about him. He’s used to it.

“Maybe I should treat you to something…at least” the shorter man reluctantly replied, putting both of his hands in his pockets. Ashe observed the man in front of him. Judging him by his appearance, he’s actually quite petite. Has he been eating properly?

“No! No! Let me treat you to something! I can cook!” Ashe suggested. The shorter man’s face lit up. 

Maybe he hasn’t eaten a proper meal today.

“I-is that so? Ah please, let me treat you instead.”  
“I wouldn’t let a someone who’s short on money to treat me. And you know, a homemade meal is better than the ones you can buy in a grocery store!” 

The shorter man stepped back, taken aback by Ashe’s statement. His face flushed from the embarrassment. “H-how did you…?”

“Just guessing! I’m guessing you were on your way home too. Let me cook something for you. That’s the least I could do!”

“H-huh? But that’s too much! I mean…really? Just for an apology?”

“it’s totally free you know! And oh, I’m not a bad person. I’m Ashe Bradley, I’m but a humble traveler!” He extended his hand to the shorter male for a handshake. The shorter man reluctantly shook his hand.

“S-Shin Tsukimi…nice to meet you.”

Letting go of Shin’s hand, Ashe’s eyes widened in awe. “Ah! Oh my, what a nice name! Shin, truth! That’s a wonderful name!”

“E-errr…really…I’m flattered.”

“Well then, mister Shin! Let us buy the ingredients to cook the meal. Is it alright if I do the cooking in your house?”

“H-huh? My house? Well…I don’t really mind but…”

“Hm? What’s the matter? I-it’ll just be for a bit!” 

“Well…alright. Let us do that.”

And with that, the two went to the market to buy the ingredients they need. Somehow, the shorter man reminded Ashe of his past self. It almost made him puke. But it doesn’t matter now.

That meal is his main priority right now.


	2. ...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ahahaha~ if only you weren't that good, none of this would've happened."

The two have successfully bought all the ingredients they need, although Ashe ended up paying most of them. Shin was quite embarrassed about it though, so he just kept his mouth shut as they head to his house.

Ashe isn’t really used to the awkward silence. Of all the people he has encountered, this one is a bit quiet. Too quiet, in fact. Trying to break that silence, he giggled. 

“Ah Mister Shin. This is just a guess but…are you perhaps living all by your own?”

Shin’s eyes widened for a bit, taking his time to construct a reply. He was fidgeting, not knowing what to answer.

“I-I guess you could say that…not long ago, I had a friend who used to visit me in my house…”

“Oh, so you have a friend! Wait…’had’?”

Ashe tilted his head as Shin bit his lip. The shorter man began trembling next to him. 

“Well he-“

“That’s alright, no need to explain. I’m sorry I brought it up and made you uncomfortable!”

What was Shin going to say? Did his friend…

He suddenly felt a pang in his stomach. Not good, he feels like throwing up again. This day isn’t just going well, is it?

“M-Mister Bradley? What’s wrong? Y-You’re extremely pale” Shin tapped the taller man’s shoulder lightly.

“Wow Ashe, you’re amazing!” “You’re extremely good at everything!” “You’re just so good, you know?” “Ahahaha! I wish I could be as good as you!”

“If only you weren’t that good, none of this would’ve happened~”

“I’m…fine” Ashe smiled bitterly, brushing off his sleeves as he takes a deep breath. The other man took some of the packs Ashe was carrying. “I’ll carry these for you. You’re not in good shape…please take it easy.” Ashe tried to reach out and get the packs back, but Shin took a step back. 

“Ahaha…do what you want. Don’t complain when we get to your house, Mister Shin” the taller man chuckled as the two of them continued on their way.

Finally, the two have reached their destination. Shin dropped the packs carefully to reach out for his keys in his pocket. Ashe took the packs, waiting for Shin to open the door. “Ah, I told you I-“ “No, no Mister Shin. You’ve done enough for me. Sorry for making you worry!” Ashe smiled as the door opened. Shin went in first and removed his shoes, putting them on the shoe rack. Ashe did the same as he entered. “Pardon my intrusion~”

“Oh my my! What a surprise!” Ashe’s eyes widened in awe, looking around the house. The house isn’t necessarily large, but it’s clean and nice. Something that’d definitely suit the shorter man considering he lives alone by himself. “I’m sorry. I live alone, so my house isn’t really that spacious.” “I think this house suits you Mister Shin. It’s nice and clean. The things are organized neatly as well. I wouldn’t be surprised if you told me you have a girlfriend living with you!” “Oh please, stop with the flattery.” Shin the shorter man chuckled as he brought the packs to the kitchen counter. Ashe followed him to bring the other packs as he washed his hands at the sink.

“Ah Mister Shin, do you have an apron?” Ashe asked, rolling his sleeves so they wouldn’t get wet. Shin nodded and went to find an apron. “I’m sorry, I only have one-“

“That one’s for you. I have my own apron, so you don’t need to worry about it!” with delight, he took his apron from his bag. The apron was really cutesy though. Shin giggled to himself.  
“Well, now that we’re ready, I suppose we should starting cutting up the ingredients now. Let’s make a vegetable soup since you need nutrients Mister Shin!”

Clutching onto a knife, Ashe began to chop off the ingredients. Shin did so too, but seeing the taller man swing that knife with grace made him watch in silence instead. ‘He’s so good. I wonder if he also works as a chef’ Shin thought to himself. Distracted by Ashe’s cutting show, Shin accidentally end up wounding his finger.

“O-ow…” the shorter man let go of the knife down to tend his own wound. Ashe was quick, he was able to catch Shin’s knife with his free hand. “A-ah! Mister Shin, you got a wound! Let’s treat it quickly!” “Er, no, no. I’m fine! This is just a small wound. I’m sorry for not being useful…” Shin looked down in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, big brother… I couldn’t be useful to you…”

Ashe’s eyes widened as he put the knives down on the counter. He carefully grabbed the other’s hand and blew the wound gently. “Mister Bradley…?”

“It’s alright. You can go over there and tend your wound. Leave the cooking to me!” 

“B-but…” Shin was cut off by Ashe’s glare. He didn’t understand why. It reminded him of his scary friend. Not wanting to make the taller man mad, he quickly obeyed.

It really surprised Shin when the taller man gave him a glare. Just a few seconds ago, he was all cheery. What happened to that energy?

But then again, he happened to just meet him all pale, zoning out in the middle of the street and whatnot. Maybe he’s bipolar…? That’s what Shin thought anyways. Though that glare…it reminded him of Hiyori. That friend of his always smile to creep out people, but when he glares…

No, there’s no time to be reminded by such things. He doesn’t even know why he’s still clutching onto that ugly scarf. Did he really feel bad about Hiyori’s death…or he just value their ‘friendship’ too much?

He didn’t want any friend, but Hiyori came to his life anyways. As much as he wanted to, he wants to forget, he just can’t let go of that scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I should continue this but I'm doing it anyways kavsaisvwivsjs hi drink worter


	3. Why...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Star-shaped carrots...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short. The next chapter will make up for it though.

“What’s wrong, Shin? Are you scared? I love that expression of yours! Your face is just so pretty I could take a picture of you and hang it on my wall for me to stare all day!”

Shin hated all of it. The times he spent with that sadistic man were the worst times of his life. Well, not that his life could get better anyways. He wasn’t exactly an intelligent student, just someone who enjoyed coding and decoding numbers onto computers. He’d always try to skip or cut classes, only to be met by Hiyori’s usual smile. He didn’t have any friends except for the green-haired man. Maybe that’s why he’s still holding onto that scarf. To remind himself…

...that maybe he had a friend.

Wrapping his wound with a band aid, he stood up to check on Ashe. He’s nearly finished. The shorter man looked at the other, fidgeting and itching to apologize for what happened earlier.

Ashe put the food on the plates, not paying any attention to Shin. He didn’t even notice his habits slipping onto the food he’s making. 

“Star-shaped carrots…?” Shin muttered to himself. He giggled at the sight of the food, making Ashe look at him in confusion and tilt his head. “What’s the matter, Mister Shin? Is there something wrong with the food?” 

“I didn’t know you have a childish style of cooking. Well, not that it ruins the flavor of the food. I can already tell it’s good just by the smell.”

“Childish style…?”

“Look Mister Bradley.” Shin took a fork and took a carrot, showing it to Ashe. Ashe’s eyes widened.

“Big brother…I don’t feel like eating…”

Ashe took a step back, memories resurfacing in his head once again.

“But Lilia, you have to eat. Look, I even made these star-shaped carrots! Aren’t they cute?”

“Mister Bradley…?” the shorter man looked at the other, not getting any response from the taller man. A few seconds later, Ashe smiled.

“Ah…I’m sorry. I usually make those to make my sister eat when she’s sick. She’s a picky-eater…”

Shin froze for a moment. He realized. Ashe wasn’t smiling, he looked like he’s on the verge of tears. 

“Lilia, meals are important! Don’t forget to eat proper meals!”

But the taller man refuses to show his vulnerability to the other. He returned to his usual cheery self, serving the plates and the food on the table with glee. “Mister Shin, please, always remember. Meals are important! Don’t forget to eat proper meals!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't rlly expect peeps are reading this! I'm so happy, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Aosvaizgaisvsj this is my first time posting in here huhu but I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
